


Coup de cœur sans conséquences

by Isa_Faradien



Category: 37 Days BBC
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Tuto pour ouvrir un fandom : écrire n'importe quoi xD
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 10:44:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8246126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: [Drabble] Margot Asquith était - à sa façon - totalement folle d'Edward Grey. (... Ou bien l'auteur a un problème avec Ian McDiarmid. Au choix.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> … Veuillez m'excuser pour ce titre affreusement niais, mais je tombe en panne d'inspiration quand je dois nommer mes textes x'P
> 
> Je suis actuellement la seule fanfiction à propos de cette série télévisée géniale qu'est « 37 Days BBC », yay! L'art de créer et de faire tourner un fandom toute seule, en somme :p
> 
> En fait, je me suis lancée parce que j'ai totalement craqué pour la relation discrète entre Edward Grey et Margot Asquith (le regard qu'ils s'échangent à la fin du dernier épisode m'a toute retournée xD). Et vous pouviez aussi deviner qu'Edward Grey est joué par Ian McDiarmid :3

Être l'épouse du Premier Ministre britannique avait bien évidemment ses avantages, dont notamment celui d'avoir une vision claire du paysage politique. Pour une femme à l'esprit aussi affûté que celui de Margot Asquith, c'était très gratifiant de pouvoir être stimulée intellectuellement de la sorte, et absolument extraordinaire d'avoir la possibilité de se faire entendre de son mari.

Aussi ouvert d'esprit qu'il était par rapport à l'avis de sa femme, Sir Asquith possédait de nombreux défauts qui rendait pénible la vie quotidienne du ménage. De plus, Margot n'avait jamais éprouvé d'amour pour cet époux que sa famille lui avait imposé.

Sir Edward Grey, secrétaire d'État aux Affaires étrangères et donc proche collaborateur de Sir Asquith, avait, pourrait-on dire maintenant, « tapé dans l'œil » de Margot. Sa force tranquille, son charisme insoupçonné, son esprit vif, ses manières de gentleman l'avaient charmée autant que ses yeux d'un bleu aussi clair que pur, et qui étincelaient de sagesse, d'intelligence... et de joie aussi, lorsqu'ils croisaient le regard de Margot. Alors, derrière leurs apparences respectivement forte pour lui, et austère pour elle, quelque chose était bouleversé de la même manière qu'avec un baiser plein de tendresse, échangé une seule et unique fois entre deux salons du 10 Downing Street.

**Author's Note:**

> Bon, en réalité, j'ai très peu d'éléments biographiques à me mettre sous la main, alors j'extrapole un chouïa afin de romancer :p Un chouïa... ou beaucoup en fait U_U"


End file.
